


Совещание

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Banter, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Mini, Post-Canon, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Измышления на тему – а бывают ли нормальные Хранители Тумана? И известный философский вопрос: "Что делать?"Логика и обоснуй в стиле Реборна.Сентябрь 2012





	Совещание

В зале совещаний царило тягостное молчание. Собравшиеся Хранители угрюмо взирали на своего босса, сидящего во главе стола, ожидая услышать причину, по которой он собрал их в столь ранний час. Десятый Вонгола, так и не привыкший вставать до восхода солнца, стоически пытался не зевать и делать вид, подобающий боссу одной из самых сильных мафиозных семей. Серьезный, понимающий и в меру загадочный. Получалось плохо, поскольку с каждой минутой неопределенности подчиненные смотрели на него все более и более раздраженно. Цуна нервничал, но ответить на их взгляды пока не мог. Хотя бы по той причине, что его и самого разбудил Реборн с просьбой немедленно, прямо в три утра, обсудить какую-то внезапно образовавшуюся проблему. Будь это кто-то иной, Цуна с честной совестью отвернулся бы на другой бок, но Реборн так выразительно поправил шляпу пистолетом, что стало понятно: просьба – это всего лишь завуалированный приказ.   
И вот теперь он мрачно смотрел на своего учителя, который задумчиво хмурился неизвестно чему и молчал так же, как и остальные.   
Неизвестно, сколько бы продлилось такое положение вещей, если бы не Ламбо, вставший со стула и громогласно заявивший:  
\- Если ритуальное созерцание рож друг друга на сегодня закончено – я пошел спать.  
\- Стоять, - тут же среагировал Реборн, и Цуна позволил себе облегченно опустить плечи.   
\- Я попросил Цуну собрать вас всех, чтобы обсудить один вопрос.   
\- В три часа ночи? – простонал Гокудера, уткнувшийся лбом в стол.  
\- Кого мне нужно забить до смерти, чтобы пойти спать? – Хибари мрачно оглядел присутствующих.  
\- Никого, - спокойно продолжил Реборн, - просто это единственное время, когда вас можно застать всех вместе, и вы не заняты ничем предельно важным.  
\- Я спал, вообще-то, - пробурчал Цуна. - Это важно, если учесть, что в девять утра у меня встреча с главой одной из семей…  
\- Умолкни, - безразлично перебил его учитель. - Итак, я хотел внести предложение найти еще одного Хранителя Тумана для Вонголы.   
\- А… как… почему? – Хром привстала с места, но тут же села. - Разве…  
\- У нас их и так двое, - Рёхей покосился в угол зала, где дремал, оперевшись на свой трезубец, Мукуро, - куда еще и третьего?   
\- В том-то и дело, что должен быть один. - Реборн сложил руки на груди и, гордо вскинув голову, заявил: - Новый Хранитель Тумана вообще не должен им являться!   
\- Это как? – Ямамото наконец-то подал признак жизни. - Хранитель, который не Хранитель.   
\- Ага, бред какой-то, - невнятно подтвердил Гокудера.  
Цуна смотрел на Реборна во все глаза и никак не мог взять в толк – шутит тот или говорит на полном серьезе.   
\- Реборн, - начал он, - объясни, что ты имеешь ввиду. К тому же, нашим Хранителям Тумана это должно быть особенно интересно.   
В чем-то Цуна, конечно, был прав. По крайней мере в том, что объяснения требовались. На счет интереса – вопрос был спорный, поскольку Хром почти сползла под стол от ужаса, а Мукуро вообще никак не показывал, что слышал слова Реборна.   
\- Все, что мы знаем о Тумане, - снизошел до объяснений учитель, - это то, что никого из обладателей этого вида пламени нельзя назвать нормальными.   
\- Ммм… - Рёхей задумчиво почесал голову, - а как же этот… Маммон или как там его? Который в Варии.  
\- Его уже давно выперли оттуда, - Реборн поморщился.  
\- Да? – Савада впервые услышал эту новость, несмотря на то, что поддерживал контакт с этой опасной, но все-таки дружественной организацией. - За что?  
\- За жадность, - констатировал Реборн. - После того, как он заявил, что будет справлять свои нужды в отведенном для этого месте только за деньги. Я думаю, вы понимаете, почему Вария решила об этом не распространяться.   
Цуна смущенно кашлянул.

\- Ну малость сошел с ума, с кем не бывает. А остальные-то тут при чем?   
\- А ты посмотри хотя бы на Хром, - Реборн невежливо ткнул в девушку пальцем. Так ойкнула, покраснела и попыталась слиться с мебелью. - Это нормальное поведение, по-твоему?   
\- Она вполне справляется, - вступился за нее Ямамото.   
\- До тех пор, пока у нее есть силы поддерживать иллюзии внутренних органов, - припечатал Реборн. - Это тоже нельзя назвать нормальным. Как и то, что стоит произойти чему-то непредвиденному, как она тут же начинает звать Мукуро.   
Заслышав свое имя, Мукуро встрепенулся и приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Моя милая Хром, пошли их всех на хрен.   
Так стала похожа на спелый помидор и, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, пробормотала что-то непонятное и длинное. Теперь покраснели все сидевшие рядом с ней.  
\- Вот и умничка, - Мукуро улыбнулся и всем своим видом выразил готовность заснуть снова.   
\- Подожди, - скомандовал Реборн, явно уловив его настрой, - а ты сам хочешь сказать нормальный?   
\- М?   
\- Ты сейчас вообще где: в Вендиче или в зале совещания Вонголы? – не унимался Реборн. Долгое молчание со стороны иллюзиониста заставило заинтересоваться всех. Наконец, тот безразлично пожал плечами и произнес:  
\- А какая разница?  
\- Вот, ты уже сам не знаешь – где ты, а где твоя иллюзия.   
\- Давайте проверим, - Хибари нежно обхватил тонфы, - если он сейчас умрет, то значит здесь настоящий и у нас будет один положенный Хранитель Тумана.   
\- Я бы не был так уверен, что я вообще сейчас здесь, а не в тюрьме, как и в том, что я вообще я, а не кто-то другой.   
\- Чего? – Рёхей удивленно уставился на него, - я экстремально ничего не понял!   
\- Я тоже, - радостно улыбнулся Мукуро.  
\- А зачем сказал?! – рявкнул Гокудера.  
\- А просто так, - Мукуро зевнул и в следующий миг, когда Хибари внезапно оказался в шаге от него, просто растаял в воздухе.   
\- Вот, - Реборн тяжело вздохнул, - я же говорю – нам нужен кто-то нормальный. Что скажешь, Цуна?   
Цуна ничего не хотел говорить. Его все устраивало и так. В конечном итоге, он давно признался самому себе, что все его Хранители немного странные, но это только играло на руку. А что до Тумана…   
\- Ты сам сказал, что нормальных не бывает.   
\- Я слышал, в Варии кто-то новенький появился, - Ямамото задумчиво почесал подбородок, - Сквалло говорил, вроде Фран или как-то так.   
\- Кстати, недавно мне звонил Занзас, - Цуна недоуменно посмотрел на Реборна, - как раз спрашивал – не нужен ли нам Хранитель Тумана. И, кажется, говорил, что если наши вдруг кончатся, то он согласен отдать своего. В знак уважения ко мне.   
\- Не верь ему, Цуна, - Реборн покачал головой, - то, что Вария так жаждет избавиться от Франа, да так, что тебе звонит сам Занзас – это уже кое-что да значит.   
\- Так что же делать? – Гокудера вновь улегся на стол, косясь на босса. - Как стать Хранителем им не являясь.   
\- Да никак, - спокойно ответил Реборн, - сделать похожее кольцо, взять, ну, к примеру, Ирие Шоичи все помнят? И вперед. Хранитель Тумана готов.  
\- Но… но… - Хром мелко дрожала, - он же ничего не сможет.   
Ребон хотел что-то ответить, но его опередил Хибари, подозрительно привычным жестом накинув на ее плечи пиджак:  
\- Как подставное лицо на всяческих приемах.   
\- Что-то в этом роде, - согласился Реборн, - чтобы лишний раз не позориться в случае чего.   
\- Но наших Хранителей многие уже и так знаю в лицо, - продолжил Хибари, - к тому же, в таком случае, нам нужен и босс Вонголы, который им не будет. А так же, по парочке дублеров на каждого из Хранителей.  
\- Себя ты тоже имеешь в виду? – буркнул Гокудера.   
\- Себя в первую очередь, - Хибари нехорошо усмехнулся, - ненавижу сборища.   
\- Реборн, - Десятый Вонгола встал с места и как можно мрачнее посмотрел на Аркобалено, - несомненно в том, что ты предлагаешь, есть некий смысл, но мне кажется, что вопрос нормальности Тумана – излишен. Как ты сам сказал, адекватных в твоем понимании не существует в природе, а если придется опять драться, то в нашем распоряжении все равно будет только то, что у нас есть. К тому же мы все уже привыкли, что…   
Цуна напрягся, пытаясь припомнить – к чему именно лично он успел привыкнуть. К тому, что Хром изображала на лице цветомузыку при любой фразе, оброненной в ее сторону или к тому, что охрана особняка успела уже расстрелять с десяток нарушителей, оказавшихся на проверку – Рокудо Мукуро, забывшем сменить тело?   
\- К тому, что у нас теплая и дружная семья, - радостно нашелся он.   
\- А идею подставного босса я все-таки предлагаю обдумать, - задумчиво протянул Гокудера.   
\- Ты считаешь, его нельзя показывать людям? – удивился Ямамото. - Но Цуна, кажется, ни разу не давал повода усомниться в том, что умеет себя вести.   
\- Да нет же, - отмахнулся Гокудера, - а вдруг на очередном приеме или визите его решат убить? А тут – нате! Фиг вам, а не босс!   
\- Но его и так все знают в лицо, - засомневался Рёхей.   
\- В таком случае, все опять сводится к иллюзионистам, - Реборн покосился на Хром, кутающуюся в пиджак.   
\- Пусть убивают Мукуро, - пожал плечами Хибари, - ему не привыкать.   
\- Странно слышать это от тебя, - недоверчиво произнес Реборн, - ты же сам хотел забить его до смерти.   
\- Если его прибьют, перепутав с Цунаеши – он недостоин такой чести.   
\- Скажи уж проще, - вздохнул Цуна, - ты просто хочешь найти настоящего.   
\- Это знаменитая гиперинтуиция? – усмехнулся Хибари.  
\- Нет, это просто интересует всех.   
\- Неправда, - возмутился Гокудера, - мне совершенно пофигу на то, как может выглядеть этот придурок.  
\- А если завтра он явится к тебе в образе Бьянки? – Ямамото улыбнулся.  
\- Ее я ни с кем не спутаю, так что это будет величайший прокол со стороны нашего иллюзиониста.   
\- Итак, - Цуна хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание, - к чему мы пришли в итоге?  
\- Что весь туман ненормальный, но с нашим еще можно жить, поскольку Вария от своего не знает куда деваться, - подметил Гокудера.   
\- И то, что нам нужен кто-то, кто будет изображать из себя хранителей и босса, - Рёхей посмотрел на часы. - Оу! Время утренней экстремальной пробежки! Я должен обежать тридцать кругов вокруг особняка!   
Глядя на то, с какой скоростью удалился Хранитель Солнца, Цуна сгорбился, почувствовав себя выжатым, как лимон. За всех их обсуждениями Реборн уснул прямо на стуле, а Ламбо незаметно исчез еще где-то вначале собрания. Ямамото с Гокудерой теперь увлеченно обсуждали новую идею, а Хром и Хибари… Савада удрученно посмотрел на пустующие места и встал сам, надеясь пойти и доспать оставшиеся до звонка будильника пару часов.   
Уже падая носом в подушку, он клятвенно пообещал себе, что найдет какое-нибудь дело и Реборну, чтобы тот перестал донимать их странными предложениями вроде сегодняшнего. Зла на учителя он не держал, поскольку Аркобалено как-то раз, по страшной тайне, признался ему, что теперь, когда Десятый Вонгола занимал свое место по праву – ему просто скучно, а дел, достойных его участия, не было и не планировалось.  
«И все-таки это действительно странно… два Хрантеля Тумана», - засыпая, подумал Цуна. И уже во сне услышал тихий смех и ответ, способный распалить любые зачатки паранойи:  
«А ты догадайся, какой настоящий».


End file.
